Nicholas von Allenstein
Nicholas von Allenstein (15 May 1898 - 23 September 1973), born Nicholas Allenstein was a Moravian General, Dezarussian Field Marshal, and important member of Dezarussian nobility. He soldiered with extreme success in the First World War and became heavily awarded gaining medals such as the Grand Eagle of the Dezarussian Eagle, Order of Dezarus, and even the 1st Class Balkan Cross. In the second world war he commanded as a general in the Moravian Army briefly before transferring to becoming a general of Dezarussiya where he quickly went up the ranks becoming a Field Marshal leading with some of the most success in the whole entire war. After the Armistice in 1919, Allenstein was interned in a POW camp in Russia, having been released he got news that his family emigrated as refugees to Moravia after the region of Dezarussiya (now annexed) administered by the Russian Empire stripped the Dezarussian nobility of their property and wealth. Allenstein in turn escaped to Moravia where he lived in Prague becoming a military advisor where he wrote the book Infantry Attacks in 1927. Allenstein eventually became a Moravian General having command of the 3rd and 6th Moravian Infantry Divisions. By April, 1941, the Balkan League had started the Second World War with the invasion of, South Germany, Hungary, and Vizantiya. Moravia took part in the invasion of Hungary holding a defensive line on the South German border. Allenstein led his two divisions invading the region of Hungarian Slovakia with great success where he later met up with units of the United Balkan Army which culminated in the defeat of Hungary after only a month as well as South Germany and France. Following these great victories there was relative peace in Europe although the war was very much still going on. By March, 1942, Allenstein was selected as being one of the commanders to lead the Moravian Army in Operation Dezarus, the invasion of the Russian Empire. When the operation kicked off in July 1942 he quickly captured Lublin heading south towards Dezarus where he met up with the United Balkan Army and was present to receive the Dezarussian Hero's Medal from Vovannslav II who was brought back into power with support from the Balkan League. Allenstein swore his oath of loyalty to Vovannslav and retired from the Moravian Army becoming a general in the Royal Dezarussian Army which he helped shape up and put together from scratch. From then on he led a successful campaign supported by the Balkan League in Russia.By the time the war turned he was already a Field Marshal. Eventually with Syndicalist Russian Army coming closer and closer towards the borders of the Kingdom of Dezarussiya Allenstein quickly switched to defensive tactics and was responsible for delaying the invasion of Dezarus by at least two months. By the time the capital of Dezarus itself was to be the next Russian war goal target he was assigned command of the Dezarus Defense Area leading the defense along with Balkan League general Konstantin Vaclonović. Responsible for employing brutal and questionable strategies such as creation of child soldiers and civilian partisans throughout the city during the battle Allenstein became a controversial figure from the view of his enemies. Eventually however with the fall of Dezarus, Allenstein fought with the United Balkan Army as a commander until the end of the war where he fled to Alexandria and shortly after that to China where he lived out the rest of his life in hiding following the declaration of being a war criminal. Allenstein remained a committed monarchist and pro-Dezarussian separatist until his death in 1973.